Choice of words
by Suwamoto
Summary: She wrote so many letters, but none of them seemed good enough... Or probably, there weren't letters which could be good enough, for him... Mainly IkariShipping - Slightly PokeContestShootsdown - Valentine's Oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**A/N:** Uff, I wrote that yesterday night. It seems like my writings are even worse than my arts sometimes Xx""" Whatever, pointless story, be warned...

* * *

**Choice of words**

_I'm in love…_

No.

_My heart's beating so fast whenever I'm with you…_

Nope.

_I can't sleep every night since I can't stop thinking of you…_

Never!!!

_I…want us to become together._

Forget it! It was absolutely hopeless… There was no way that he would react to these!

Dawn just felt a huge urge to hit her forehead against the table, if it didn't hurt already. After three long nights without any sleep, the blue haired girl was pretty sure that she looked as horrible as she felt and she wasn't proud of that. Why did she even go through that? For nothing, nothing and nothing! Yet, she was tired and very angry!

The girl sighed disappointed while leaning her head against the table as she noticed that it just became day outside of her window. That was it! She didn't make it. She wasn't finished and there was no way that she would ever do it…She never thought that it was such a hard thing…

…to write a love letter.

Dawn was surprised by herself. She just wrote lots of love letters when she was little and now, she wasn't able to write a simply one for her…well, maybe just crush. She couldn't find the right words. The girl wrote so many letters, but none of them seemed good enough. No, maybe there weren't letters which could me good enough for him. Probably, he would laugh about her letter and tell her what a stupid girl she was. _Maybe…_ Dawn sighed once again.

Yeah, there was probably no way that Paul Peryando would ever be interested in her, Dawn Dymonia. He just thought about her like he always thought about any other troublesome or pathetic girl. However, that was maybe exactly what she was. She wasn't even able to finish the letter which she wanted to give him today, the Valentine's Day and now, it was too late.

Though, she asked everyone she knew for tips. Yes, everyone, even Ash! Still, he just flushed and stammered out unintelligible words as she asked him what he would like to hear from Misty if the redhead was going forward to admit her feelings for him. And May, the brunette cried out that she wasn't in love with Drew although Dawn never mentioned his name. Neither Brock was a better help, not telling about Kenny since the auburn haired guy simply laughed and asked her who the unlucky boy was.

The door opened and Dawn turned around. Zoey stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The red haired coordinator blinked at the tired, angry and disappointed look of her friend.

"You still didn't finish?" she asked with a lower voice. At the next moment, the girl almost jumped into the air as Dawn slammed her forehead against the table. Zoey glanced at her with a worried expression on the face. "Dawn?"

"I just don't know how to do it!" the blue haired girl whined. Zoey sighed at this.

"I told you simply to be who you are. You don't need to play games with words."

Dawn sighed again. That sounded so easy, but it really wasn't.

"Are you gonna give someone something?" she mumbled against the desk. Zoey slightly flushed.

"Maybe…"

"To Kenny?" Dawn grinned and lifted her head. Actually, she liked the thought of two of her best friends to be together. Though, Kenny looked sometimes too childish for Zoey.

"Well, I'm not sure about that…" her blush deepened as the redhead glanced out of the window. After a while, she looked at her friend again. "But I think you need to get out here soon. You didn't leave this room for the last three days and I'm sure the others are gonna be worried."

Dawn giggled nervously. She almost forgot that she was still in a Pokemon Center and surely, she wasn't able to stay here forever. Zoey gave her a smile.

"You'll do it!" These were her last words before the coordinator left the room.

Dawn turned back and looked at the white papers in front of her. For one last time, she took out her pen. Then, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After one minute or two, she opened them again. That was when she started to write.

_Dear Paul,_

_You know, even pathetic girls can become romantic sometimes. I'm sure you already know why I'm writing this, after all, you're not Ash._

_Since I was little, I used to write love letters, even if they were just for fun and not for any crushes. That was so easy. I just had to use romantic lyrics and descriptions of eyes or hair. Now I know that many feelings aren't to describe, or at least, I__ can't do that. However, even if I'm not able to find the right words to write a love letter, you should know, this one letter which I can't write is for you only._

_In love,_

_Dawn Dymonia_

Fine, maybe a stupid letter but still a lot better than the others. No lovely words, but neither self pity. Dawn smiled as she laid the letter into a white envelope. She decided that it was about time for her to get out of the room. After brushing her hair and cleaning up, she took her letter and left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The weather was quite pleasant and it was the perfect day for Valentine here in Veilstone. Dawn walked through the streets, unsure where to go or what to do. But maybe she would meet her friends and just find out if Zoey was going to give anything to Kenny or not. 

The girl snapped right out of her thought as she practically tripped over a Jumpluff. She almost jumped out of the way, turning around for what she had tripped on. A gasp escaped her throat as her back crushed against someone. Dawn turned around and suddenly, her heart made a skip.

"Watch it, Troublesome!" the lavender haired guy, who was standing in front of her, said with an annoyed tone.

A horrible scream escaped her mouth, causing the passengers to look at them. Paul glanced at her with a what-the-hell expression on his face. Blushing extremely, Dawn immediately led her hand to cover her lips. She didn't want anyone to think that she was jumpy but she didn't expect her crush to appear in front of her in one minute to the other!

"You…just…surprised me…" she stammered out, trying to calm down herself. The girl noticed that her opposite raised one eyebrow while muttering something like 'stupid girl'. The boy turned around and was about to go. Quickly, Dawn grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"W…wait a minute!"

Unwillingly, Paul stopped in mid stride. As he turned back, he gave her a death glare, causing the blue haired girl to take a step backward.

"What do you want?"

She looked at him uneasily. Her hands found their way into her bag, holding tightly on the letter. Dawn bit her lips nervously, still unsure if she should give him the letter or not. Neither did she know what she should say. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well…Happy Valentine…" That was almost a whisper and she didn't know if he even heard that or not.

"It took you at least one minute to say that?" Dawn couldn't help but hear the annoyance in his voice. Slightly disappointed, she looked at the ground. If he already got annoyed by that, how would he handle the letter?

"Whatever…" a short sign escaped his lips as he bent down to the Jumpluff. Just as Dawn started wondering what he was about to do, he lifted up a little dandelion.

"Happy Valentine…" he murmured while handing her the little present. And even if Paul turned around so quickly, Dawn could swear she just saw him flushing.

_Maybe…she didn't even need a letter?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hope I didn't waste your time with this... Sorry for beeing so uncreative that time v.v I'll try to write something better the next time.


End file.
